Love is Patient, Love is Kind
by Most-Beautiful-Nightmare
Summary: Jude has a big decision to make. Tommy or Jamie? The man who inspires her music and who she has secretly loved since day one, or Jamie, the boy next door who she has grown to love.
1. Hello, Are you listening?

This is my first time..This is going to be taking place during season three... I don't own anything of the show... I just love it. Tommy came back already, and Patsy never got into that accident. Jamie and Patsy are still together and Tommy and Zoe are together. So here it goes...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One:

-----------------------------------------

Jude walks into G-Major, planning on writing a new song that will be a hit with everyone. "_Ugh, why must we have to come in this early_?" Jude asks her self as she looks at her watch, which reads 7:30 AM. She stops over by the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee before heading to Tommy.

On her way over to Studio A she stops by a poster that she has never seen before. It reads…

**Come join the Birthday Bash!**

**Jude Harrison's 18th B-Day!**

**Be there **

**At G-Major**

**6pm-11pm**

"_What the_…" Jude asks herself as she reads it, "_Well at least if Tommy I know it will be interesting_." She laughs to herself before opening the door to the studio.

As she opens it she isn't looking ahead and says, "Hey Tommy, have you se…" She stops dead in her tracks when she sees Tommy making out with his newest girlfriend, Zoë, "Oi! Sorry!" Jude says as she turns and exits the door.

"Jude wait…" Is all she hears Tommy yell, as the door slams shut.

"_Great, just great. I wonder how long this one is going to last…_" Jude hisses to herself in jealousy.

"Jude!" Jamie comes running up to her, "I've been looking for you everywhere…" He says as he pulls papers out of his pockets.

"Hopefully you haven't been to Studio A," She mutters under her breath.

"What?" Jamie asks confused.

"Nothing…" She sits down and he does the same, "You found me, so what can I do for you Mr. Andrews?" She says mocking Liam.

"Right here is the official schedule for Patsy's Tour" He says as if she should know what to do.

"Uhm, okay Jamie. That's nice, but what does that have to do with me?" She asks.

"Well Patsy was wondering if you could look over the list of places and see if you know any of them and check off if they are trendy or not."

Jude starts laughing, " Are you serious?" Jamie just nods, "And what if they are trendy? What then?"

"Then I don't perform the show, what else?" Patsy says as she jumps into Jamie's lap and kisses him.

Jude smiles, " Okay Pats I'll look them over, but I'm not promising anything." She says.

"That's good enough for me Blondie. Thanks." She says as she goes in for another kiss from Jamie.

Jude who suddenly feels uncomfortable says a quick goodbye to the couple and heads back to Studio A to see if Tommy was done yet. She knocks before she enters.

"You don't have to knock, Harrison." Tommy says as he holds the door open for her and closes it behind her.

"Yeah I know, but I really don't want to walk in and see something that will haunt me for the rest of my life." She says back.

"Ha-ha, you're just so funny these days." Tommy says as he sits down on the couch.

"I know," Jude grabs her journal and flips to a blank page, "Don't you just love me?" She says as she sits next to him on the couch.

" Maybe more than I should." Tommy says under his breath.

"What did you say?" She asks

"Nothing." He says a little to quickly.

"Uhm okay Quincy, are you ready to help me with this song?" She says nudging him with her elbow.

"Do I really have a choice in the matter?" Jude punches his arm, " I didn't think so," He says as they both laugh and settle down for a day of writing.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sooo?? What did you think? Reviews would be most apprciated.

-----------------------------


	2. Blind date

Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. They were most appreciated. I hope you guys like this chapter just as much. Bye.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

-------------------------------------

Jude and Tommy spend a few hours writing a song. Once it is finished Jude begs Tommy to start recording it right then, "Please Tommy!" She begs as he just smirks at her.

"You know, you don't always have to write and record in one day Harrison. Not many people do." He states.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, but it's not like we have anything better to be doing." She turns away and then adds, "Well at least _I_ don't have anything better to be doing."

He quickly figures out what she means, " Hey, I don't want to bring Zoë into this."

She tilts her head sideways, "And now who said we were talking about her?" She says staring intently into his eyes and she adds, "Go ahead Tommy. Take the rest of the day off. I can record it myself."

He starts to get annoyed, "Jude come on..." He starts to say but is interrupted by Sadie walking in.

At first Sadie just stands there staring at Tommy, who is staring at Jude, thinking to herself, "_I really need to get over him already_…" She looks around again and finds who she is looking for, "Hey Jude, hope I'm not interrupting something important." She says glancing at Tommy who is still watching Jude.

"Don't worry about it, you weren't interrupting anything at all." Jude says glaring at Tommy again, "I was just about to go and get SME together so that we can go record for ourselves since Tommy here is too busy for us."

"That is not true Jude I was just saying…" Tommy starts to say but Sadie cuts him off again and this time he looks at her and not Jude.

"So yeah, all I wanted to come in here for is to ask you something." Sadie says looking from Jude to Tommy and thinking to herself, "_They act like a married couple already_."

Jude clears her throat, bringing her sister out of her own thoughts, "Oh right, sorry." Sadie starts, "Anyways, Kwest and I were just wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with us tonight." Seeing the confusion on Jude's face she adds, "You know… Like a double date."

"What!?" Jude and Tommy say together, and Jude stares at him with amazement.

Sadie breaks up the argument before it starts, "Yes I know, you don't have a date, but get this… I met one of Kwest's brothers and I think you'll love him!"

Jude looks like she was going to be sick, "_She's setting me up now_?" She says to herself. "Sadie you know I don't do blind dates." She says out loud and Tommy starts to laugh.

Tommy couldn't believe what Sadie was trying to do. He had met all of the brothers and not one of them would be good for Jude.

"Shut up Tommy." Sadie says but it just makes him laugh harder.

"Sadie… I don't do blind dates, you know that…" Jude repeats trying to get it through her sister's head.

"But Jude…" She tries to think of something that will win her sister over, "He is gorgeous!" Sadie thinks she had made a good point, but Tommy just keeps laughing and Jude rolls her eyes.

"No." Is all that Jude says as she walks out of the room, leaving Sadie looking shocked and Tommy in tears from laughing so hard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? What did you think? Good start? Yay or Nay? Reviews much appreciated.


	3. Hello and Goodbye

Hey you guys. Sorry it has been a while since I last updated… I've been crazy busy lately. Thanks to those who have reviewed. And I hope you like this chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 

------------------------------------

**Inside Studio A ((With Tommy and Sadie))**

"Tom, would you shut up already?" Sadie says getting annoyed by Tommy's laughter.

"Geez Sadie, calm down." Tommy says back finally calming his laughter and realizing how angry she really was, "Did you seriously think she would have just said 'oh of course I'll go!' and then you play dress up with her?" Tommy now starts getting angry back.

"She would have if you weren't here." She says under her breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He says, surprising her by hearing what she said.

"Nothing." She sees he is not convinced by her answer, "Listen, you and I both know that Jude has been crazy for you since day one."

"Actually…" He starts to say but Sadie beats him to it.

"Actually nothing. The only thing stopping you from having her is her age." She turns angrily towards the door, "But I guess that won't be a problem much longer since she'll be eighteen in a couple days." She walks out and slams the door.

Tommy just stands there and wonders how this argument even got onto him and Jude. "_And more importantly, can I really have her in a couple days_?" He thinks to himself.

**Inside the rehearsal space ((Jude and SME))  
**

"Hey you guys." Jude says as she walking in and takes a seat between Wally and Spied on their couch.

"Hey" They all say in unison, "Both of you owe me a soda!" Spied yells at the other two.

"Hey can I ask you guys for a favor?" She says trying her hardest to look cute so that they couldn't say no.

"Depends Harrison," Spied starts to say, " Is it Illegal or Legal?"

"And if it is Illegal, how much trouble will we get in?" Wally adds.

"Come on you guys, I wouldn't ask you to do anything illegal…ish" They all start laughing, " No… I just need some help recording this song on my own."

"Okay…" Spied says pondering what she said, "May I ask why you came to us to record and not your precious Tommy? Something happen?"

Jude glares at him, "No why would you say that?"

All the guys laugh, "I guess that answers the question."

"So you guys in or out?" Jude says trying not to think about Tommy.

"I'm in!" Wally says first.

"Me too, but we need to be done by eight because I have a date with Karma tonight." Spied says next.

"Lets do this!" Kyle yells as he and Wally jump to their feet and start tuning their instruments.

Jude thought that all three of them had left to go tune up, but Spied just sat there watching her stare off into space thinking to herself. "_I wonder what he is doing right now… Why do I do this to myself_?" She thinks to herself. Spied sees her expression get sad with a hint of loneliness. He stands and Jude is now aware that he was sitting there the whole time.

He stands in front of her and holds out his hands for her to take. She takes them and he pulls her to her feet and into a hug, "He'll come around Jude" He whispers into her hair.

"Yeah, but it's just when. Is it going to take another year?" She says mostly to herself but then hears Spied chuckles at her, showing her that he had heard.

"He would be crazy and an idiot if he let you get away this time." He says breaking off the hug and kissing the top of her head.

"_Typical Tommy_, "Spied thinks to himself as he does a quick sound check, "_Always messing with her emotions_."

Jude goes and sets up her computer to begin recording, "_Was that really Spied? Who would have thought that he could be so nice_?" She laughs lightly and walks towards the others.

**Back at G-Major ((Sadie and Kwest))**

"Hey you" Kwest says seeing Sadie behind her desk.

"Hey back" Sadie says in reply and he leans over and kisses her gently on the lips.

"So did you talk to Jude about dinner tonight?" He asks.

"Yeah, and she totally freaked out and refused to go." She dropped her head in disappointment.

"Well did she at least give a good explanation why she wouldn't go?" He asks seeing Sadie look away.

"Not really. All she said was 'You know I don't do blind dates.' And then she stormed off somewhere." She closes her eyes; "It would have been a done deal if Tom wasn't there."

"_Tommy? How does her always come up? I'm not dumb; I know that she is still not over him. I see the way she looks at him still. I just don't understand why both of them just can't get over him already_." He thinks to himself.

"Well you can't blame her, it's not like anyone can ever get over little Tommy Q," He says turning away and shaking his head.

"_I wonder if he knows how much I still care about Tommy_…" Sadie thinks to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that's it for tonight. Do you love it or hate it? The next few chapters will have more action. So… Ready…. Set… Review!

----------------------------------------------------


End file.
